darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
385
Reverend Trask arrives from Salem to investigate charges of witchcraft at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795. Sadness and fear pervade the old Collins mansion on this day. There has been a duel between two men; one of them has been mortally wounded. There are those in the house who believe that witchcraft is at work here, and they have taken steps to see that the witch is found and destroyed. Lieutenant Nathan Forbes informs Countess Natalie du Prés that Jeremiah Collins remains in a state of unconsciousness, hovering between life and death. Natalie is convinced that someone in the house wanted the duel to take place. Nathan dismisses the Countess' superstitions as "nonsense". There is a knock at the door; it is the Reverend Trask, having been summoned from Salem to Collinwood by Abigail Collins. Nathan is shocked to learn that the fanatical Trask intends to reveal Victoria as a witch and exorcise her. Act I Nathan rushes to Victoria's room in the servant's quarters, telling her of the witch-hunter's arrival. The Lieutenant plans to sneak Victoria out of the house and into Collinsport where she can stay at the Inn until the trouble has abated. But the governess refuses his help, having been offended by Nathan's persistent advances towards her. Again, Nathan tries to convince her to leave but Victoria has no doubt she can take care of herself. Nathan, not fancying her chances against Trask, leaves. Meeting with Trask, Abigail and Natalie express their belief that Victoria is a witch. Trask, however, needs tangible evidence that witchcraft has taken place. As Abigail tells him of all the recent strange happenings, Barnabas Collins comes downstairs and hears his aunt accusing Victoria of being the culprit. Act II Barnabas interrupts, showing an immediate dislike for Trask. He angrily dismisses the accusation against Victoria, and demands to know what evidence there is against the governess. Abigail and Natalie list the unexplainable occurrences afflicting the family of late. When the Countess mentions the pitchfork brand that appeared on Josette's hand, Trask is more convinced than ever that witchcraft is to blame. Trask declares that an evil spirit has invaded the house and must be dealt with. Barnabas rails against Abigail, only to be shocked upon learning Joshua Collins has given her free rein to see to this matter in any way she sees fit. Abigail and Natalie escort Trask to Victoria's room, leaving a stunned Barnabas behind. Act III Trask interrogates Victoria, accusing her of causing all of the tragedies that have befallen the Collins family. Victoria hotly denies being responsible, unable to believe Abigail and Natalie have gone so far as to bring a witch-hunter to question her. Trask cruelly grabs Victoria, but she shoves him away. He openly and hatefully accuses her of being in league with the Devil. Forcing Victoria to sit down, Trask demands to know where her 20th-century clothing came from. Victoria refuses to answer. Again, Trask manhandles her and Victoria slaps the Reverend in the face. Trask slaps her back, and he and Abigail gag and bind the protesting governess. He plans to take Victoria into the woods and exorcise her there. Act IV Later that night, Abigail and Natalie, who begins to doubt Trask's actions, await the Reverend's return. The Countess worries as to what action Trask will take to prove Victoria's guilt. In the woods, Trask has tied Victoria to a tree where he plans to leave her all night. If the tree dies by morning, then that will be all the proof he needs that she is a witch. Victoria's pleas for release fall on deaf ears. Trask prays, placing his hand on Victoria's head and demanding the Devil to leave her body. He then leaves Victoria alone, screaming for help. Memorable quotes : Victoria: He's no man of God, he's a fanatic! If anyone is possessed by the Devil he is. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Jerry Lacy returns to the cast after an absence of 20 episodes. First appearance of Reverend Trask. This was the second character played by Lacy in the original series. Several of Trask’s descendants will be seen later in the series, many of whom will also be played by Lacy. Story * Victoria still keeps the Collins Family History Book, an obvious proof of witchcraft, conveniently in her desk drawer. One would think that after Abigail asked to search her room and almost discovered the book, only the appearance of Joshua having stopped her, Victoria would have enough sense to destroy it or bury it somewhere. * TIMELINE: Day 154 begins, and will end in 386. It was the "other day" when Nathan told Victoria she would soon be needing a friend. It was "about two weeks ago" when Victoria was employed as Sarah's governess (this occurred in 367, her first day in 1795, stated to be November 20th in 366, which would suggest that every day since then has occurred consecutively, except for the five day gap between 381 and 382 which means that Victoria has been in 1795 for eighteen days, making today's date December 8th, 1795). Barnabas says it was two days ago when Josette ran off with Jeremiah and married him (this could be interpreted to mean it has been two days since Barnabas learnt this fact which occurred in 383). It was two weeks ago when Barnabas had his choking fit (occurred on 370 and 371). Bloopers and continuity errors * Clarice Blackburn has a terrible time tying the handkerchief used to silence Victoria. * If Victoria struggled against her bonds any harder, she would have knocked the tree over. The entire tree, trunk and all, shakes as she struggles. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 385 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 385 - The End of History The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3850385